


Less than a Month...

by biteymadangelofthelord



Series: There Will Always Be Summer 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, gabriel is an ass sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteymadangelofthelord/pseuds/biteymadangelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinda short. But oh well. Enjoy. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Less than a Month...

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short. But oh well. Enjoy. :D

Dean tossed his pen down and pushed the last of his Spanish note cards away from him. He had finished--for this chapter at least and had the rest of his night--roughly two hours before he had to go to bed, so as not to be late to his eight a.m. class--to himself.

He pushed away from his desk, swearing to himself as he stretched his arms above his head and his back popped.

Only a month until final exams and then it would be summer. Cas got out a week after him, so he would have a whole week of sitting at home , going nut

Speaking of Cas...Dean thought, reaching for his cell phone. His roommate was at the library studying hardcore, so he probably wouldn’t be back until after midnight. Dean punched speed-dial 2 and held the phone to his ear, hoping that Cas would pick up.

The fifth ring had just started when Cas answered.

“Dean, I can’t talk right now! I’m studying.”

“And how long have you been studying?”

“Since I got out of class at four-fifteen.”

“Cas, it’s nine o’clock. Did you even eat dinner?”

“Yes.”

“What did you eat?” Dean knew Cas and how his obsession with academic perfection was a real hazard to his health.

“What are you? My mother?” Cas grumbled.

“It was a protein bar, wasn’t it?” Dean asked.

“And a Nutella sandwich!”

“Cas, that’s not dinner!”

“Doesn’t matter. The cafeteria is closed anyways.”

“I know for a fact that your parents send you ramen in your care packages. Go make a bowl and take a break. Hey! During your break, you could talk to your poor, lonely and horny boyfriend!” Dean heard Cas sigh on the other end of the line, but within moments heard the sound of a ramen package tearing open.

“I hate you, Dean Winchester. If I fail--”

“You won’t.”

“But if I do...”

“Like I said, you won’t.”

“I’m on the Dean’s list!” Cas snapped. “I would like to stay there.”

“But you’re also on another Dean’s list,” Dean joked.

“You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious and you know it!” Another martyred sigh and Dean heard buttons beeping on Cas’ microwave.

“You’re going to eat them soggy aren’t you?” It was Dean’s opinion that Cas cooked his noodles too long; way past the three minute mark, that’s for sure. Dean had seen him cook them for over six minutes. What was the point of ramen if it took that long to make?

“Yes. I’m eating noodles, not crackers.”

“They’re soggy, Cas. That can’t be healthy.”

“Because ramen is so healthy in the first place,” Cas said scathingly.

“Ah, the diet of the young college student.”

“Why did you call?” Cas asked and Dean listened to the sound of Cas opening the microwave and stirring the noodles before closing it and starting the timer again before answering.

“I thought that much would be obvious.”

“We’re not having phone sex. I have a roommate.”

“Hi, Gabriel!” Dean yelled over the line.

“Gabe says hi,” Cas told him. “And that we’re under no circumstances to have phone sex while he is present ever.”

“I know that.”

“He says, ‘good’. Now why did you call?”

“Can’t I just miss you?” Dean asked him.

“Of course, Dean. I miss you too.”

“Less than a month,”

“I know that, Dean.” Cas sounded amused. “I have it marked on my calendar”.”

“LOOKS AT IT EVERYDAY!” Dean heard Gabriel yell. “LOTS OF WISTFUL SIGHING.” There was a loud thunk, followed by “WHAT THE HELL, CAS? RUDE!”

“Are you abusing your roommate, Castiel Novak?”

“No, Dean. Why would you think that?” Cas said innocently.

“No idea.” Cas laughed and they talked in between the sounds of Cas slurping his noodles.

“I have to study for another hour and then go to bed, Dean.”

“Okay,” Dean told him, knowing he sounded petulant and whiny.

“I’ll text you tomorrow. Miss you!” There was a click then and Dean pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Love you, Cas.” Dean said to the empty room--or so he thought.

“Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know?” his roommate said, thick Louisiana drawl unmistakable.

“Shut up, Benny.” Dean rolled his eyes and climbed up to the top bunk. He was lucky in that; Benny didn’t like heights.

Dean was bothered. He and Cas had been dating since that fateful day before they left for college and still hadn’t dropped the ‘L’ word. He knew it was still a bit soon, but he felt that for Cas. All through high school there had been scores of girls and maybe a couple of guys on the sly, but Dean could never have said that about any of them. Cas was different; his best friend in the world and though Dean chastised himself for being such a girl, he knew he wouldn’t feel this way about anyone else.

Still, he was scared to say it to Cas, to put the feelings out there. He knew he didn’t deserve Cas and was terrified of losing him. Cas was perfect--he did well in school, was nice to everybody...he even did charity work for God’s sake! On the flip side, Dean was just above average in school, kind of a jerk and aside from his family and Cas, rarely thought about others.

No, he didn’t deserve Cas and one day, Cas would wake up and realize that. Dean burrowed his head under the covers and clenched his eyes shut. He would have to try to be better, try to measure up; He’d already failed his dad--he wasn’t going to fail Cas too.

 


End file.
